wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyaosking485
Gyaosking is A user on the wikia/FANDOM network that contributed to the WZRP wiki. He had been banned in 2017, and was roleplaying since 2016. He was commonly criticized for insulting fanbases for petty reasons (Namely, halo and undertale), Constantly and abruptly leaving the chatroom in the midst of A Argument, plagarism, Overpowered characters and powers, attempting to control when A roleplay ends, unfair actions during battles in roleplay, lack of ability to maturely respect other's taste in humour, spam-esque rants that would fit nicely on /r/copypasta (some of those rants were also caused by his humour elitism mentioned earlier), disrespect towards higher-ups, and most importantly finally got banned when he posted A image of doomguy reading how to kill himself to tell another user to do that. Notoriously, he was also part of The Unholy Trinity of Forced Memes. Gyaosking distracts himself (ft. The Sun) - VEVO Gyaosking enters chat one day, intent on starting A roleplay. However, gyaosking being...well the WZRP equal to jar jar binks completely fails and stops himself from doing it. He starts rambling about the heat the sun produces, and how hot it was. He promptly leaves afterwards. This is why gyaosking should not be hired for any job, he distracts himself from actually doing it. Gyaosking delibrately tries to piss off undertale fans for no reason In the middle of A otherwise perfectly normal chat session, gyaosking starts rambling about how undertale would not fit or work in roleplay due to it's nature as A RPG (Which Means Roleplaying Game...If it doesn't work due to it's nature as A Roleplay, THEN WHAT ARE WE IN?!) and that A human could kill any monster if they are murderous enough, not realizing that it had been introduced prior and actually worked well. He then went on to claim that those RPG elements are the only way to explain things like LOVE or EXP and that's why nobody wants A undertale film or comic, once again not realizing that many fan animations and comics have been made and they actually did explain those two things well. After being told by krazar and gallibon that nobody cares and it doesn't matter because UT is already there, Gyaosking then did another stupid gyaos moment and told krazar to "enjoy your tumblr game that nobody gave A shit about after 2016 started." Of course, gyaosking always has to be A fucking idiot and start flamewars every second, resulting in A conflict between krazar and gyaosking. Krazar responded by saying that he'll enjoy it when gyaosking is gone and he won't have to do with gyaos' bitching, in A similar fashion to gyaos' tumblr game comment. Gyaosking then replies by telling krazar to enjoy "0 game awards" and A "10 from A IGN shill". Gyaosking's comment here is disproven by A quick google search on the popularity of undertale and the reviews it got, but whatever... Krazar responds by comparing gyaosking to A "Unholy child" of meeston and ceoxal, but gyaos replies by saying "I'm literally just saying that you can enjoy it if you like, I just don't understand why everyone likes it and how it would work well here." Of course that proves gyaosking's A hypocrite, considering everything else he's said for the past few minutes. Gallibon steps in once again in this mess, stating that goro, ghetsis and herokra have made undertale work in RP, and that they like it because they played it and had fun. He even states ghetsis' previous comments are uncalled for and compared it to the time gyaos called overwatch fans "stupid drones". Krazar replies again, noting the obvious bait of gyaos' comments. Krazar tells gyaos to stop with the obvious bait that starts flame wars like this, calling gyaos dumb (which he is.) Ty dawg basically summed it up in A nutshell: 2:01 Ty-Dawg He basically does this: Anyone who likes Doctor Who is a fucking dumbass. ARGUMENT STARTS* That's literally what he does. Krazar in response to ty's comment, notes that whenever his villains aren't noticed, he makes inflammatory comments like "Riders ruin RPs". Gyaosking was dead silent for the last few minutes, but then noted they are still going on with this using greentext despite him having stopped several minutes ago. Gyaosking then says that the reason he stopped was because he "lays low" and "knows when to quit", even though he should of quit the moment he made the inflammatory comment. Gallibon responds sarcastically by saying "sure you do..." while krazar responded by stating that gyaos actually quit because he had "nothing to back up his argument" and that he was "A little shit" Gallibon gets annoyed, stating that he was done here and krazar agreed. The topic then is settled, with gyaos changing the subject to spiderman homecoming. However krazar suggested to gyaosking not to talk to them right now, due to how recent the subject change was after the flame war. Powers This Section assumes Gyaosking was his characters, aswell assuming the things he did IRL were powers. *Moon Ray absorption:Gyaosking can absorb the rays from the moon to regenerate his wounds. *The Attack is dodged*:Gyaosking dodges the attack, even if rendered immobile, he dodges it anyway and can constantly spam the attack is dodged. *Milk:Gyaosking can drink milk to improve his durability - Supposedly, he was going to use milk to become invincible. *Big Bang Theory reruns:Gyaosking can hijack televisions to air only big bang theory reruns, if powerful enough, people explode. *Sonic Cutter:Inhereited from the gyaos he used. It is an beam that can cut through skin, metal, and other materials. *Ignorance:Gyaosking simply ignores the existence of someone, therefore rendering anything they do to gyaosking irrelevant, even if they use something like an planet busting attack, gyaosking's ignorance makes it do nothing to him. *To never end:Gyaosking makes the whole battle and scenario never end, unless he says so or an being that has the power to get past this shows up *Obsessive rants:Gyaosking starts rambling about something, completely out of nowhere and usually unrelated to anything that is going on. This isn't combat applicable however, and just annoys people. *Takeover, but do nothing with what you takeover:Gyaosking can make the opponent just...randomly give up, and gyaosking takes advantage of this. He takes over whatever he can benefit from the opponent randomly give up. However, he does absolutely nothing with what he took over. I'm sure the inhabitants of the location, police, military, and superheroes wouldn't stand idle by at this, but whatever. *Green tentacle thing:A green tentacle comes out of`the sky, and "grabs" the opponent, whoever it grabs can be freed by severing the tentacle, which kills it. *Sticky Bombs:Inhereited from an crystal monster of his, these sticky bombs can be spit out (???) and are stuck to the opponent if they hit, with no way to remove them. Category:Gyaosking485 Saga